Legends of the Elements
What is Legends of the Elements? The storyline entitled "Legends of the Elements" is based around a series of Roleplaying events Horde-side on the Moonglade server. When a stroyline has been decided upon, the events are set up and ran every week until the story finishes. The nights of Roleplay are based upon an epic adventure, starting at one location, and ending at another. Each individual night is set a day after the previous, so that a continuous story is told. So, for example, On the 1st night, once a certain distance has travelled, our adventurers will set up camp and stay there for the night. The next event will then be held a week later, but the RP will be acted as if the Characters have only had a nights rest and set out again on the 2nd night. The events are open to any interested, and there has been different "Chapters" already within the story arc. Chapter 1: Blackrock Mountain and the Axe of Fire The first Chapter told of the Forsaken Commander, Antus Draconus, seeking aid and volunteers from the members of the Horde to forge an Ancient artifact of fire. The location and techniques to create this Artifact were unlocked from an old tome that was recently found and studied, and the weapon was thought highly valuable in the war in Northrend. The journey was long, and many joined in the hunt for the weapon. Setting off from the Undercity, the adventurers journeyed to Blackrock Mountain, so that they could use the heat and lava of the deeps to create the weapon. It took many days, but eventually the party arrived, and soon an axe was forged and held in the Commanders hands. However, power can be corrupting. One of the party members attacked the Forsaken Commander, attempting to seize the weapon from him. After a climatic battle, the two plunged off a cliff, narrowly escaping a firey death. Unfortunetely, the weapon was lost, dropped and destroyed within the burning bowels of the mountain. The traitor escaped, and the journey was all for nothing. Chapter 2: The Amulet of Frost Months after the first Expedition, the scribes of the Undercity unlocked another location of an Elemental Artifact. An Amulet said to give the wielder the power over Ice and Frost, hidden away in Winterspring. Once again, Commander Draconus was ordered to organise a group to seek out the potential weapon. Many answered the call, and the Expedition set out from Orgrimmar. This time, there were many more present, and many that could not be trusted. The trip to Winterspring was an easy one, but the hostilities and plotting of various members of the party was taking its toll. The group eventually arrived in Winterspring, only to find the Amulet had already been taken. After returning to Orgrimmar, the Magisters of the group set about scribing for the whereabouts. The location turned out to be deep within Northrend: within the Storm Peaks. The Commander instantly went back into action, and led the group through the perilous northlands. Hunger and cold tampered with the groups spirits, and disloyalty and treachery played on some of their minds. After finally getting to the Storm Peaks, several members of the group played their hands, causing a flurry of arguments, fights and seperations to occur. Some of the adventurers fled, carrying on with the quest, and eventually the Amulet was found. But yet again, an unsuspected "companion" was drawn in by the power of the Artifact. Siezing it, he quickly whisped it away magically, sending it into the Depths of Outland to whomever he served. The group quickly and voliently dispatched the traitor, cursing his name for letting the second Expedition turn out to be a failure. Chapter 3: The Swords of the Four Winds With the failures of the previous Expeditions, the researchers of the Undercity doubled their efforts in unlocking the mysteries of the Tome. It was learnt that within the southern deserts of Kalimdor, Four Swords lay undisturbed beneath the sands. Learning this, Commander Draconus once again has sent out the call. Legends of Pandaria The Legends series continues, alas without Antus Draconus as its lead expeditioner this time. Anroka Scaleslicer of the Hand of the Titans organises an expedition to the newly discovered continent of Pandaria. You can read more about it on the page LoP: The Casket of Cai-Li. Category:RP Event Category:Realm Background & Lore